Svetlana Faire
"Hello! My name is Svetlana Faire, '''but you can call me '''Lana. I'm a young Puppeteer who set off to venture the world with my cousin, Laizze. It was always my cousin's dream to see the world.. Unfortunately, she passed away at such a young age. On her deathbed she asked me to make her a Jiangshi so she could journey with me as I travel. During my travels, I encountered a young child named Summer and helped her recover her stolen goods. Little did I know that little trip was the door to my bigger Adventure as a member of the Regicides." Appearance Lana starts with her Red hair on a long ponytail. She wore Brown Fur Jacket and Shorts as she carries her cousin's Coffin like a backpack. She also carries a small waist back where her two puppets, Alph & Marth, can be found. She had knee-high boots as she traveled. Lana's clothing changes on Chapter IV with her wearing a more Oriental clothing. This is where Lana starts to take interest on wearing asymmetrical clothing. Her hair is a lot messier with some of her hair long and some of her hair intentionally short; to allow her to crossdress by tying the longer hair. On Chapter V, Lana slightly returns to her fashion back on season I. She has a ponytail on her right side. Once again, she wears a furred clothing, her long coat. With simpler style, she wears long sleeves blouse, black pants and calf boots. Characteristics and Personality During early childhood years, you could say she was the complete opposite of who she is right now. She was a crybaby, avoided almost all contacts to strangers and any activities that could cause her injury. After her predicament when she was 4, her personality quickly changed drastically and for the better. She's an upbeat character who likes adventure. She can be easy going which sometimes may make it look like she doesn't think at all. Lana can get along to most characters in a snap and she isn't bothered what people may think of her. In a tight situation, she would probably panic although she would also have fun while she's at it. Lana is a positive energy in her party although this doesn't mean she doesn't hold negative emotion. While she can talk to anyone and be friendly with them, she doesn't necessarily trust everyone. She recognize that you cannot read everyone completely and human nature is complex. In the dangerous environment the Terra Gaellia has become, anyone can go against you for whatever possible reason. Lana will not remove her sights on her goal and she will see to it no matter how long it will take. She will not take the position as the leader unless she has to although she can be vocal about her opinions on decision making. Lana can sometimes be a prankster and would tamper with food or equipment. It is possible she does this only when she's bored of if the mood needs some brightening up. Her Shadow During her Childhood experience in Apropos Union Another persona of her appeared. This is the current Lana that is surfacing in the Regicides. She has been the one keeping her younger self stable from her trauma. As years went by, the New persona became her true self and her hidden younger character became the shadow... In the Seven Years skip, Svetlana has been changing personality on the fly. And even one time, she had forgotten she was doing it all as an act.. But one remains constant... It is her younger shadow. She remain in the depths of her heart and soul. A constant reminder.. That in truth she have not gotten over her fear after all these years. Lana would often dream about her shadow.. They would often converse during her sleep. Backstory Early Childhood : Apropos Union The family of Wendel are family of Merchants in their region. Her mom used to work along side the family as a Merchant as well. The Wendel family is quite prominent this affected the family name Faire when they became relatives. She wasn't close to her extended family until she met the man who inspired her to study Necromancy (Appears in Apropos Union). Before then, she experienced a little pampering from her Mother, Titania. She later grew up studying the history of the Wendel Family, of Murridan, of the Orient and later of the Gaellia. Learning Necromancy She had quite an expensive education although none of them taught her the mage craft. The fundamentals and the theories, yes, but her father was rather hesitant on teaching her the craft. Little Lana believed that if she wanted to learn Necromancy, she has to learn it on her own. She would often sneak in to her father's study to read books about Mage Craft. She practiced in secret but she was often found out. Later, her father gave in and just supported her from the distance. Others would consider she was a prodigy for the fact that she only studied by herself and was able to perform amazing feats. Story Joining the Regicides ((WIP)) Chapter II : Nobles, Peasants and the Regicides Chapter III: Encore to the Moon ((WIP)) Chapter IV: Fall of Mankind ((WIP)) Chapter V: Uncreation ((WIP)) Chapter VI: Path of Ire ((WIP)) Quotes * "I'm no hero, I don't hold any Noble qualities or cause.. I'm just a Selfish individual who wants to her freedom back" Trivia * Svetlana was created on impulse. The player was thinking of random job occupations that doesn't revolve around the general RPG classes. Some of the choices were: Doctor, Mechanic, Maid, and Alchemist. This was to avoid similarities with the other players * Svetlana's name was also completely created on impulse. It was only taken from searching on google "Russian Word" and Svetlana was the first to appear. Lana's surname was taken from the term "Laissez Faire" which was the topic of the player's class that day. As Imagined, Laizze's name was taken from this as well. * Adventurous Lana used to be a member of a lot of Religious Sect. as she accepts any invitation regardless of her belief to them. * Lana can actually use Laizze's weapons since she did some training with her cousin back in the day. * Virgil's past is a mystery for Lana besides his favorite teacher from where he came from and his good friend who always treats him sweet delicacies. She has no idea her father was from Asteron. Category:Protagonists Category:Regicide Members Category:Regicide Protagonists Category:Oriental Category:Characters Category:Undead Carnival Category:Mages Category:Murridan